Golden Sunset on Florrum
by TitaniaSarys
Summary: Ahsoka and her team crash-landed on Florrum and they have to survive. Will they reach Kenobi and Skywalker in time? Wounded Ahsoka along with Captain Rex, Comet, Sinker, Booth and Trend will have to survive on their own. A certain pirate captain might interfere at some point. Feel free to review, fav and follow.
1. I

Ahsoka Tano was once again in command. This time she had been sent to Florrum with Masters Skywalker and Kenobi and a whole battalion of Clones. Three shuttles were supposed to land at the rendez-vous point but the Jedi had prepared a plan B, just in case things went wrong and they usually did. Ahsoka was assigned approximately fifteen clones, Rex being their captain. They all waited in the shuttle and the Padawan of now sixteen years old kept smiling.

She looked through the gaps of the shuttle, watching the deserted canyons in the landscape. She wondered if Hondo still had his base on the planet, they actually shouldn't be far away from its location, but not really close either. The separatists were again trying to seize control of the system and the pirates weren't involved so far. But Ahsoka knew that from the moment the droids will start threatening Hondo, he will try to stop them. Last time it happened, he had the momentary help of the Jedi, but this time he was pretty much alone. Unless the Clones dealt with the Separatists before that. It wasn't that they wanted to help the pirates, it was just that they couldn't allow this system to fall under separatists hands. Situated on an important trade route in the Outer Rim, it was a very strategic point and Hondo knew it. It was even probably the main reason why he chose it as his base, also the fact that the planet was pretty much deserted except for some animals.

But things got out of hands as soon as they entered the atmosphere. Separatists' ships started shooting at them and Ahsoka's shuttle was the first one to go down. They didn't even stand a chance. The pilot was dead and the shuttle started zigzagging in the sky. The gaps on the sides were closed and a red light erupted inside the darkness of the shuttle. They all had to hold tight in order no to fall on each other. Ahsoka couldn't see much, but she knew exactly where everyone was thanks to her montrals that absorbed all sorts of vibrations, allowing her to know the places and movements of things and people around her. The roaring alarm was deafening her but she held on, eyebrows screwed in concentration.

They were all waiting for the impact. The shuttle kept moving sideways, throwing them off balance more and more. No one knew where they were in the sky or how close to the ground. They didn't even know if they would crash on flat ground or inside a canyon. Ahsoka suddenly saw a green glow in the corner of her eye and realized someone was calling her on her comlink. She tried to get the call and let go of her support but a sudden jolt of the shuttle that had been hit again sent her flying. Rex caught her by the arm just in time, preventing her from crashing into Booth.

She didn't have time to answer because at that moment they hit the ground hard and everything went black. It took her a while to wake up and she had no idea for how long she had been out. Her eyes swiftly fluttered open but closed right away, her eyelids too heavy. She could roughly guess what was happening around her but couldn't move or talk and her eyes refused to open again.

Every bone and muscle in her body hurt. The landing – or rather crash – had been rough, especially since the only thing holding her at the moment of the impact had been Rex's hand. If she'd been able she would have screamed in pain. She felt a lot of pain in her chest, probably her ribcage was partially broken, but she didn't feel any blood flowing out of her. Her arms and legs seemed fine except for several bruises. Her head felt as if it was about to split and her headache got worst by the second. She felt like throwing up and felt the acid rising up in her throat but her body refused even to do that and after a few seconds, that uneasiness subsided, allowing her to breath normally. One of the things that hurt most besides her head was her left lekku. She was pretty sure it had been heavily damaged and only Togrutas know that it's the most sensitive part of the body for those of her race. She mentally cursed.

Then she heard voices around her, faint and distant as if they were far away. She couldn't quite understand what they were saying but she recognized the military training in their intonations. Troopers. She would have smiled if she could. Suddenly, someone started shuffling next to her and the noise disturbed her at first. Then she felt gloved fingers on her neck checking her pulse and heard a sigh of relief.

"The Commander's alive. But she's been knocked out cold."

Ahsoka recognized Rex's voice and tried to open her eyes again but her eyelids were too heavy and made her want to go back to sleep. Not yet, she had to hold on for as long as she could. She knew that if she'd allow herself to fall unconscious, in her condition she might never wake up again. Someone else came to her on her right and lifted slightly her head, making her scream in pain in her mind. It's then that she realized her nose had been bleeding and a small streak was also running on her chin from her mouth. She hadn't felt it, maybe because it had dried.

"We need to move her carefully, she has some broken ribs. I can't diagnose her here, but she might have internal injuries, so we need to be careful."

Ahsoka could imagine Rex nodding solemnly. In cases of emergencies like that, Trend was above everyone else since he was the medic. He had recently been transferred in the squad but everyone was already fond of him and accepted him as part of the team. He let go of her head and Ahsoka felt Rex pick her up as gently as he could. It hurt like a bitch nonetheless.

"Alright then, let's move out! All survivors follow me!"

She heard someone rip the side of the shuttle open and immediately the hot and cruel sun of Florrum poured light on her. She felt it on her face and body but she could do nothing to shade herself and Rex was too busy carrying her.

"Stay with me Commander," whispered the captain.

Ahsoka wanted nothing more than answer back but her mind started slipping away again. She felt her eyelids become heavier and the throbbing in her head getting louder and more painful until it took out her defenses and she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Feel free to review guys, it's always nice to know what other people think of my stories. There are going to be several small chapters like that, I'll update when I'll have the time. Hope you enjoyed it and see you soon!**

 **TS**


	2. II

For those who wondered, this story takes place before the events of The Wrong Jedi, but after all the episode concerning Hondo, which means the Gathering and all.

Enjoy!

* * *

Anakin's frustration evaporated as soon as the noises of the battle subsided. He had been long enough on the battlefield to realize this break was only temporary and wouldn't last until they wiped out the separatists' forces but he intended to use that break wisely, not knowing how long it would last.

As soon as the Clones stopped firing because the enemy troupes were gone, he lit his comlink and called Ahsoka. As he feared, she didn't answer and it brought his frustration back, now mixed with worry and anger. He should have been able to help her somehow and he refused to acknowledge that the situation has been out of his control.

"It's not your fault."

Anakin turned to see his former Master standing behind him, clad in his white armor, arms crossed on his chest. With Obi-Wan, he had managed to land at the rendez-vous point, their shuttles rather unscathed. Ahsoka's had been the first one to enter the atmosphere.

"I should have been first, I should have done something to help them!"

Anakin tried to call her again, but nothing came. Rex didn't reply either which only worried him more. He wasn't going to believe either of them was dead, he just couldn't. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder but Anakin brushed him off, an angry look on his face.

"There is nothing you could have done!" said the older man. "We all knew the risks. You can't decide for her when she puts herself in danger. You won't be able to protect her forever and she can survive on her own, remember?"

This calmed Anakin a bit. He remembered how Ahsoka had survived against those Trandoshians after the battle of Felucia, how she survived in the wild and helped others. He had been so proud of her that day… Obi-Wan then turned to the south where several canyons were aligned and traced a different landscape than the dusty plains all around them.

"They probably crashed somewhere in those canyons." He then turned to his former Padawan. "Don't worry, they're all capable of surviving in the wild and dealing with these kind of things in a warzone. They'll get through this and we'll meet them soon. Both Ahsoka and Rex had been briefed on the plan B, they're going to stick to it."

"Which means we'll meet them on the other side of those canyons," Anakin said as he too looked south. "Hondo's base is not very far from that point. He could still be out there."

"Well I hope they don't run into him. Hondo has a penchant for unpredictable moods. Who knows what he'll come up next to get some profit?"

Obi-Wan then motioned for Anakin to join the rest of the troopers nearby when they started setting camp. "We have to check how many of us survived, take care of the wounded and prepare a strategy if we are to meet Ahsoka in the valley as soon as possible."

He didn't want to add that the main force of the remaining clones would have to pursue with the mission and attack the separatists' compound on the other side, completely east of the valley because he didn't want Anakin to worry even more. Although Anakin was perfectly aware of that. He also knew they'd have to make the journey on foot and wait for the main force to be finished with the separatists to pick them up because all the shuttles were needed to transport the men. And he didn't like that either because if Ahsoka or any of the clones in her team were injured, they'd have to wait to treat them and Anakin was afraid that might be a time they wouldn't have.

The more Anakin thought about Ahsoka, the sicker he felt. He was starting to feel her pain and it was almost overwhelming. He had to stop walking for a moment and Obi-Wan didn't ask what was happening, because he just knew. He simply stayed by his friend's side and supported him the best he could before Anakin said he was fine.

"I sensed her too, well not as strongly as you but she's alive."

"She's in so much pain!"

"I think she's been through worse…"

"I'm not so sure about that. Even back on Geonosis or Alderaan it wasn't this strong."

Obi-Wan bit his lips. He didn't want to point out that their bond had become stronger every day because it meant that Anakin would have even more trouble letting her go. The way he had reacted only seconds ago when he took the responsibility of her predicament only reinforced that. Master Kenobi had nothing against the complicity between Anakin and Ahsoka but the impossibility to let her go made him worry. Being tempted by the Dark Side usually started with the fear of losing a loved one and if Anakin truly was the Chosen One like many believed, then they'd have a big problem.

But for now, they had to get the troops organized and so both Jedi joined their men to decide what to do next.


	3. III

Hi guys! I know, I've been updating these three first parts pretty quickly, but that's because I had a lot of free time today and got inspired. Might not be like that in the days to come though. Sorry for the short lengh of the chapters, but I think I'll keep it that way because it corresponds to the way I see and imagine all the scenes, to me it's actually more like scenes than chapters. So I hope it won't bother you too much. Enjoy!

* * *

When Ahsoka's eyes shot open, the first thing she did was cry out in pain. Which made all the troopers around her jump. She sat up and immediately a wave of nausea swept over her, preventing her from rising fully and instead she just fell back into a lying position. As the world started spinning the back of her head landed on the hard ground, making her wince. Trend was over her the next second.

"Don't move too much, Commander."

Ahsoka closed her eyes briefly until the world stopped turning then looked at the trooper hovering over her. He had taken his helmet off and her gaze stopped on the small scar on his right temple and his red hair. Usually the clones dyed their hair to look different and their armor was also in different colors and patterns, but Ahsoka could easily distinguish every member of her own squad without them needing to change their appearance. Anakin and she always called troopers by their names and not numbers. After all, she had been constantly by their side during battles for more than two years now, they were all a big family. She particularly hated those who considered clones as expandable and not worth caring for.

Instead of trying to sit up again, she turned her head to assess the damage on her troops and how many were left. Rex was sitting nearby, his helmet at his side. He seemed to be working on something that looked like a transmitter. Then there was Booth who was just resting against a rock. And finally Trend who was checking her injuries or about to do so since he seemed to be waiting for her until she finished looking around, probably wanting to go through them with her.

"Are we the only ones left?"

Her voice was so faint and broken she didn't recognize it as her own and she coughed to give it more strength. Trend sighed and looked down for a minute, his face deadly serious.

"Comet and Sinker have gone back to the shuttle to see if there's something we could salvage. It's not very far, just half-an-hour walk."

"You've carried me all the way here?" She sounded impressed and rather thankful that they didn't leave her for dead in the wreckage.

"Yes, Sir. Unfortunately, no one else from our team made it. We crashed into a canyon so the enemy didn't pursue us but the shuttle's been pretty much destroyed."

Ahsoka nodded and took a deep breath in order not to cry for her fallen men and comrades. Trend then helped her sit up slowly, holding her arm and back to keep her balanced and handed her a bottle of water. She took a few sips but nothing much really. She knew perfectly well that in this kind of situation, they needed to spare as much provisions as possible until they found more or were rescued.

"You've got four broken ribs, Commander, two on each side," said Trend as she was looking at her body to assess the damage herself.

A tight bandage was around her chest and another one around her head. Her left lekku was also in a bandage all the way from the middle to the bottom and she had to focus not to scream every time she moved her head. The scratches and bruises on her arms and legs had been cleaned and didn't need any particular treatment.

"We thought you had a concussion, Sir. We were afraid you wouldn't wake up. So I'll ask you not to fall asleep until this evening. You might be fine now, but when it comes to a head injury one is never too careful. As for you lekku, Sir… It's in a pretty bad shape, but I'm sorry I can't do nothing more, I'm not specialized in Togruta healing…"

"Don't worry, Trend. You did a fantastic job."

She smiled at him and the clone let go of her back since she seemed able to sit on her own. Ahsoka turned to Rex.

"Thanks for carrying me."

"You've got nothing to thank me for, Sir."

She then tried to use her comlink, but it didn't seem to be working. She wasn't even able to make contact, even less wait for someone to pick up her call.

"They're jamming our communications. I guess, you didn't manage to contact General Skywalker or Kenobi either?"

Rex shook his head sadly.

"Any luck with that transmitter?"

"Working on it, Commander. But I'll need some time and probably materials to make it work. Hopefully, Sinker and Comet will bring something useful."

"Speaking of the devil, how's been the salvage boys?" Trend asked the two troopers who just came back.

"Good to see you awake, Commander," Comet immediately said and Ahsoka smiled before wincing.

"Unfortunately, there wasn't much that hadn't burnt or exploded," said Sinker as he handed Rex a small bag of random things. "But we found some metal plates, cables and power cells that could still be used."

Rex thanked him and stuffed everything in one of the only two bags they had, Trend having the other with all the medical and first aid supplies. The medic turned to Ahsoka as Booth was stretching and getting up.

"We need to move, Commander. We've got to follow plan B and reach the valley where the Generals will meet with us. You think you can walk?"

She took his outstretched hand and rose to her feet. He caught her when she started swaying and she held her head as she frowned and growled.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea after all... I can still carry you Commander, if need be," suggested Rex, his helmet already back on his head.

Ahsoka raised her hand in protest. "I'm fine, just got a little dizzy, that's all. As long as a group of clankers don't fall on our heads, I'll be fine." She took a few steady steps to prove her words. The troopers nodded and formed a line then they started walking inside the wide canyon. Ahsoka could walk without too much difficulty but the pain was still there. Trend gave her some bacta and a painkiller shot but it stopped working after a few hours and she had to greet her teeth to keep on going without screaming.

It was morning when they launched the attack on Florrum and now, according to the sun's position right above their heads, it was around noon. They decided to keep the little food they had for the evening because after crossing only a mile in a few hours, they knew they'd spent the night out here in the canyons. They just hoped they'd meet the Generals the next day.

The more they walked, the more Ahsoka hated Florrum. The sun was making her sweat like crazy but she didn't complain because the troopers' condition was even worse with their armor. When they reached a ridge that provided a small poodle of shade, they gladly rested there until the sun sank a little in the sky. Thanks to the great height of the canyon, from a certain hour they had at least a little bit of shade in which they walked later on.

Because of Ahsoka's condition, they had to stop often and Rex took the opportunity of these frequent breaks to work on the transmitter. He was positive he'd be able to send a signal to Skywalker or Kenobi or even the Jedi Temple if he worked on it by nightfall which was fine by Ahsoka. She knew that the plan B was to reach the valley, but she also knew the separatists' compound wasn't in this direction and that all the troops remaining, now that her team was out, would have to get there and with that less troopers she wasn't even sure the Generals would succeed in destroying the compound. She also knew that her Master would come for her no matter what, even if it meant disobeying orders and she was afraid he'd do something reckless.

They kept walking for the better part of the day until she couldn't take it anymore and fell on her knees, breathing hard, Trend immediately at her side. She was lucky her broken ribs didn't pierce her lungs, but she was far from being out of danger: her condition could get worse big time so she had to be careful with every single one of her movements. Trend made her sit against the wall of the canyon, in the shaded part in which they had been walking for hours and checked her pulse which was beating awfully fast. She drank some water and he wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of his hand, but he couldn't do anything else for her.

Once she calmed down, she was about to get up, already decided and determined to ignore Trend's comments on how she should take it easy, when they heard a noise coming from up front. It was like a growling and it echoed across the canyon.

"What was that?" Sinker asked, readying his blaster.

No one said a word, keeping perfectly still and eyes fixed at the corridor that the canyon was making in front of them. That's when they say them. A dozen creatures running on four legs, some sort of overgrown wild dogs.

"Canyon coyotes!" yelled Rex as the animals approached, ready to bite them to death.


	4. IV

**Hi guys, I'm back again. I didn't publish this scene yesterday because I was working on Crystal of Hope. So here it is now, this story is not yet finished, I don't know how long it's going to be, but I haven't planned everything yet, there's room for inspiration. Hope you'll like this one too!**

 **TS**

* * *

The first coyote didn't even have time to reach them because Rex took care of him with his blaster. The rest of the clones stopped two other creatures the very same way. But it's the fourth that managed to get close enough. Sinker jumped to the side to avoid the numerous claws and fangs that shot in his direction. For animals that big those coyotes were pretty agile and Ahsoka didn't like that one bit.

She tried to get on her feet as quickly as possible but she had to lean against the wall for support at least until the world around her stopped turning. She ignited her lightsabers, the green and yellow blades glowing in the shade like swarms of fireflies. She assessed the situation: there were around six creatures left but they were so close they might rip off the troopers' heads any minute. She had to do something to help them! They were her comrades, her friends!

She walked away from the wall, slightly trembling at first but it was alright after a few steps. When one of the coyotes jumped at her she pushed it back with the Force and slashed at another one, but these simple efforts made her wince and stagger. No matter how many times the blasters were fired, the animals still managed to avoid them. It seemed that the closer they were, the more confident they got and soon the troopers began to tire. After all, they just spent most of the day in a deserted canyon under a blazing sun and with very little supplies, all of that after surviving a crash that killed most of their comrades.

Ahsoka was next to Booth when two coyotes jumped him at the same time. The first one was shot in the chest and stepped back, staggering, before Sinker finished him, but the other one managed to pin Booth to the ground. His helmet fell under the shock of the fall and the trooper's arms were being held by the powerful paws whereas the coyote was trying to bite his head off.

"Booth!" yelled Ahsoka.

She sliced at the coyote on top of the clone, cutting a deep gash on its side before plunging her shoto in its head. But as she was doing so, another one jumped on her and pinned her to the ground too. She gasped as the air was being knocked out of her and screamed when the claws ripped her top. She had the impression that her already broken ribs just shattered into thousand pieces. Just as Booth, her arms were pinned to the ground and she wasn't able to wriggle her lightsabers out to use them. In fact, they even fell out of her hands and extinguished themselves. Ahsoka was starting to see dark butterflies on the edges of her vision and some of the coyote's saliva dripped on her face. She was sure it was the end when she saw the huge open maw descend towards her with a profound growl.

At that moment, Trend shot the coyote and slammed his backpack into it so it wouldn't squash the Padawan under its weight. The remaining beasts weren't that much of a challenge afterwards and the troopers wiped them out. As Rex was looking around to see if more could be coming, Trend knelt to Ahsoka but the Togruta pointed to the clone lying next to her while her other hand was covering her stomach.

"Take care of Booth first," she said through gritted teeth.

Comet was already above his comrade and when his fingers started looking for a pulse, Ahsoka's heart sank. Alas, the trooper sadly shook his head. Ahsoka couldn't detach her gaze from Booth's face. He seemed so peaceful, with his eyes closed and if not for the wide bloody bite on his neck, he could have been sleeping. Ahsoka couldn't believe she lost another one of her comrades. She was supposed to lead those men to safety not demise!

She had been gripping her top at the place it was torn from the moment Trend had pushed the coyote and now she looked at the wound, which automatically brought the medic's attention and he took out some more supplies. It wasn't pretty and she was losing more and more blood every second. Three deep cuts could be seen above her navel and just below her chest bandages. She knew it didn't look good but she just couldn't do a thing about it. The Force allowed some small healing but she was too exhausted, weak and inexperienced in this branch of the Force to do anything. Her head started swimming again and she closed her eyes while trying to breathe in and out as calmly and deeply as possible.

"Comet, Sinker! I need your help over here!" yelled Trend.

"What can we do?" Both clones were immediately at his side, looking anxiously at Ahsoka but trying their best to hide it.

"Comet, keep the Commander awake for as long as you can. Sinker, I need you to hold back the pieces of clothing while I wash the wound."

Ahsoka knew the best thing to do would be to raise her top above the wound to wash it properly, but they couldn't since it was at the same time her shirt and skirt, even though she had some thin pants underneath. The second best solution would have been to cut out the clothing around the injury but they had no scissors or anything to cut it with. Trend's orders quickly faded to some background noise in Ahsoka's mind. She didn't protest when Sinker gently put her hands away and they fell on the hard ground at her sides as Comet shook her shoulder.

"Commander, please open your eyes. I know it's hard, but you've got to stay awake."

Comet's voice forced her out of her daze and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light again. Sweat was still glued to her forehead and lekkus, staining the bandages which weren't white anymore.

"Don't worry, Comet. I'm not going anywhere."

She attempted to smile but frowned and winced instead when warm water reached her injury and wet her top, making her shiver in the shade and despite the heat. She lifted her head in a reflex but Comet gently eased her back in a lying position and grabbed her hand which he squeezed from time to time. All the while her wound was being washed, she squirmed and winced, sometimes a small cry of pain escaping her parched lips.

Once the wound was closed, Comet brought the bottle to her mouth. The water was disgusting but she forced herself to drink anyway. She was thirsty, hungry, sad and above all tired. Her head was spinning ever so faster and her eyes closed again just as Rex was coming back from his sweep of perimeter.

"Commander…"

But she didn't respond. Even her hand lost all strength and fell limply next to her hip as she drifted into unconsciousness again.


	5. V

Cody had somehow managed to get a transmitter working even with the enemy jamming their communications. Anakin wanted to contact Ahsoka or Rex, but Obi-Wan suggested they talk to the Jedi Counsel first and that's what they did. Only Master Windu, Master Yoda, Master Fisto and Master Ti were present and they listened to the report of the attack in utter silence.

"It is true that Padawan Tano's situation is worrying and we should do something about it but your mission is more important. You have to destroy that compound first, only then will be able to you rescue her," said Mace Windu.

Anakin slammed his fist on the table they had arranged and the holograms slightly shifted before becoming clear again.

"You don't know in how much pain she is! Something happened to her again, I… I feel it. We need to rescue her now before it's too late! She's my Padawan, I'm not leaving her there to die!" Anakin yelled and Obi-Wan was about to tell him something but Shaak Ti talked first.

"I also sense my fellow Togruta fading away. I fear Skywalker is right. Without the medical care she needs, she won't be coming back from Florrum."

"Troubling this is. Carefully act we must," said Yoda before closing his eyes, thinking about everything that had just been said.

"It is true that both Jedi are needed to succeed in destroying the compound, but maybe a team could be sent to rescue young Ahsoka once the main assault is over," said Master Fisto before looking at Kenobi with his big round eyes that gave the impression the universe was held in them.

"The main assault shouldn't take us too long if our intel is correct and once their main forces are destroyed, it will be child's play. It will take us some time to clear the compound, but we could do with a limited number of troopers. Anakin could take a shuttle and a team to pick up Ahsoka and take her back to the cruiser, maybe even bring some of our own injured with him."

"Then decided it is," Yoda eventually spoke. "Rescue young Tano and destroy the compound, you must. Sent reinforcements if needed we will."

The conversation ended there and the two generals started to go back to their men. Obi-Wan was about to remind Anakin how inappropriate his intervention and outburst of anger had been but he stopped himself when he saw his former apprentice's face relax. It wasn't the perfect of plans and he could sense that Anakin would rather go rescue Ahsoka right away, but it was the best they could do and Skywalker knew it.

"Generals!" Cried Cody from the transmitter table which made the two Jedi stop in their tracks and turn in his direction. "There's an incoming transmission… I think it's from Captain Rex!"

"Let him through!"

Shortly after, Rex's silhouette appeared as a hologram. The captain had taken of his helmet, revealing his short and blond hair. He was sitting against what looked like a big wall in complete shade but the trooper didn't seem injured or had no wound remotely serious.

"General Skywalker! General Kenobi!"

"Rex! What's your status?" Anakin pressed.

"We crashed in one of the canyons, Sir. We were six to survive, including Commander Tano but recently we lost one of our men to a pack of wild animals. But we do not seem in any imminent danger for now."

"How are you and your men doing, Rex? How's Ahsoka?"

The captain bit his lips but his voice didn't falter.

"The men are exhausted, but we've seen worse. The Commander though, is heavily wounded, General. Trend here is doing everything he can but the Commander will need an evac as soon as possible or else I fear for the worst. We have managed to stabilize her but her injuries do not look good, Sir. We're also going to be short on supplies soon."

He then moved the transmitter next to Ahsoka who was lying on the ground, sleeping on her back. Her face frowned from time to time as if she was having a nightmare and Anakin's eyes shot with worry when he saw all the bandages around her body. They covered her head, left lekku, chest and stomach and he could only imagine how many injuries she had scored this time and how serious they were. He couldn't really tell because of the hologram, but he was pretty sure her skin was paler than usual. At least, she was still breathing and didn't seem to have too much trouble doing so. Anakin sensed Obi-Wan's uneasiness as if it was his own and let his former Master do the rest of the talking. He just couldn't detach his gaze from Ahoska's small and fragile figure but Rex quickly brought the transmitter back to him, probably not to worry them too much.

"We have to lead the main assault on the compound, but once it's done, we'll be right with you Rex, ready to take flight. But we won't be able to do so before daybreak at least," said Obi-Wan looking at the sun that was starting to set.

"We can hold until then, Sir. We'll protect the Commander and keep an eye on her vitals. We'll meet you at the rendez-vous point for plan B."

"Exactly. Take some rest now; you've had a rough day. We'll see you in the morning."

Rex nodded and the hologram disappeared. Anakin then put both his hands on the table and sighed, allowing himself to breathe deeply for the first time in ours. Suddenly, it seemed like ten years fell on his shoulders and he couldn't bear the weight. Obi-Wan gently shook him.

"She's going to be fine, Rex is with her."

"I know. And I have faith in them. I just wish to join them as soon as possible," said Anakin as he looked at Kenobi.

"That's why we should brief the troops, get everything organized for tomorrow and take some sleep. If you are to rescue Ahsoka at the crack of dawn, we'll need to take the compound before sun rise which means that we should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day and we have to be prepared."

Anakin nodded and they did just as Obi-Wan had said. Once everyone was settled for the night and the first watch started, Anakin lay on the hard ground and tried to sleep as the sun was still sinking in the horizon, coloring the dusty plains with gold and copper. It took him time to fall asleep but he eventually managed to get some rest and not dream of his Padawan in a dire situation he couldn't prevent from happening.


	6. VI

**Hi guys! I hope you're going well! Here the new scene. I read your reviews and I've got to admit, I wasn't planning on adding anyone else besides those characters that I already mentioned but you gave me an idea. I could totally add Master Plo and Barriss, although I won't add Padmé, it would be too complicated and farfetched to find a reason for her to be there, but the other two could really come at some point, so I decided to include them later. It even fits perfectly with what I have in mind so thank you a lot for those who had that idea. Hope you enjoy this scene too and see you soon for the next part. Also, can you guess who's the familiar face in the end? I think it's pretty obvious though...**

 **TS**

* * *

Ahsoka woke up a few minutes after the end of the transmission and Rex, who was on watch duty for the first three hours, sat next to her when he saw her stir. She slightly moved at first and the captain leaned against the wall, watching her carefully. She frowned a little before her eyelids lifted up and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the sky for a brief moment as if she was trying to focus, then slowly dropped her chin to look at Rex. He greeted her with a smile, the kind of smile he was only using when he was trying to reassure someone. Ahsoka had already seen this smile dozens of times but usually it was addressed to some newly transferred trooper for example or an injured. Her smile vanished when she put herself in the last category.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Commander."

She acknowledged his sentence with a small nod and tried to move. First she moved her fingers and her hands, then her whole arms, lifting them above her face. But when it came to the rest of her body, especially her head or lower part of the trunk, she groaned in pain. But it wasn't the kind of groan that usually escaped Master Skywalker, especially when he was frustrated. Her groans were more subtle, less loud but as determined and full of feelings as anyone else's. And at that time, they showed great pain. Her skin was also paler than before and her white face markings and blue lekku strips could hardly be distinguished because of all the dust that covered her as much as everyone else.

"Is it bad?" She suddenly asked as one of her hands gently rested on her bandaged stomach.

Rex's gaze followed her hand and he realized that the bandages were turning red. They'll have to be changed soon. Luckily, except for an arm wound that Sinker got from one of the coyotes, no one else needed bandages so far. Rex was no medic, but he knew how important it was to change these kinds of things to avoid infections. Even though it would be a miracle that Ahsoka didn't get one because of the state in which were the claws that pierced her skin. A wild beast's claws were not the cleanest things after all, especially on this desert planet.

"Not… really," he said avoiding her stare.

"Liar."

She didn't say that with hatred or anger. A little sigh escaped her lips with this word, making it sound more like realization and acceptance, maybe even a bit of guilt. Rex looked back at her but she was looking at something else and he noticed it was the sun that had nearly entirely sank in the horizon. They could see it through a gap between the walls but the canyon was entirely swallowed by darkness at this point. Still, a little bit of light was coming from this gap, lightening the last minutes of day with warm rays of sunlight.

"I've never seen a golden sunset before," Ahsoka said, a small smile forming on her parched dark lips that were starting to have minuscule cracks just like everybody else's.

At first, Rex thought she was delirious, that her stomach wound actually got infected and she was having a fever which was making her see things that weren't there or that were different from reality. But when he actually looked himself at the setting sun, he realized she was right. A huge cloud of sandy dust was being pushed back and forth by the wind in the gap through which was piercing the light. It was giving the sun a golden glow.

"That's my first time too," Rex replied.

They kept looking at the sun until it completely disappeared in the horizon, plunging the whole canyon in utter darkness. Ahsoka shivered and Rex bit his lips. Unfortunately, they had nothing to cover her up. The air was still warm, even now that night fell, but the Commander's condition was different. First, she wasn't human, so her body naturally reacted differently to temperature. And second, she was in such a weak condition that these reactions were even stronger and more violent. Before she knew it, she started shivering but it was a slight shiver, nothing too important.

Rex reached for his backpack and Trend's. The medic had left it to him, in case he needed supplies like fresh bandages for example. He didn't touch it yet though but pulled out a food ration from his own backpack and grabbed his bottle from the ground. He then crouched next to the Togruta and grabbed her shoulder as gently as he could.

"Trend told me to give you your ration and make sure you eat everything even if you don't feel like it. You also need to drink."

He helped her into a sitting position against the wall and sat cross-legged next to her. She had enough strength to sit by herself but he didn't want her to open her wounds: Trend managed to close and stitch the deep cuts the claws had left, but they could break at the slightest violent movement and a sick person's movements could be pretty wild at times. Just like Rex had told her, she ate the entire ration. Luckily, it wasn't much but it was nutritious, although she wasn't a big fan of those artificially-created-for-space meals. But she grimaced when he handed her the water bottle.

"I know, it tastes bad because of the heat," Rex said.

She drank anyway. She had no idea that the clones were drinking very little to save most for her and would she have discovered that, she would probably refuse to drink anymore until they had their fill. Rex wasn't going to tell her though. Once it was done, Rex decided to change her bandages and she helped him as best as she could but mostly her job was to sit still. She soon drifted back to sleep after that and Rex sat back at the place he had been before she woke up.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before her condition got worse.

She had slept through half the night before her trembling got really bad. Comet was on watch at the time and he didn't hesitate to wake Trend up. But as if they were all mechanical parts of the same clock, all troopers woke up, included Rex who just finished his shift.

Ahsoka was sweating like crazy and her whole body was getting wet which was the cause of the trembling. The air wasn't as warm as during the day and the wind didn't fall into the canyon but it wasn't enough to warm her up and her sweating had nothing to do with heat.

"I feared it might happen," said Trend as he was undoing her freshly changed bandages that hadn't had time to get bloody yet.

He finally revealed her wound and Sinker used the lamp on his helmet to shed some light on the Togruta's body. The wound was still closed but it wasn't as clean as it was before. The borders of the injury were turning a disgusting shade of brown and even purple or green at some places.

"The wound got infected and she's starting to have a fever. Unfortunately, without the right medicine and a sterile environment like a medbay, there's nothing I can do for her. Of course, a bacta tank would be the best, it would also heal her other injuries at the same time, but this is not a luxury we have."

Rex was the one to speak next.

"I don't like it either, but we've got to stick to the plan. The Generals said they won't be at the rendez-vous point before daybreak and knowing it will take us some time to get there, we could get moving in two hours. I know we don't have much to walk but we'll have to walk slowly in order to avoid the Commander as much pain as possible because she'll need to be carried. We'll do that in turns."

All the clones nodded and set off to sleep for the remaining hour as Comet was finishing his watch. Sinker took his place after one hour to even the things a little. At the time mentioned by Rex, they all woke up and set off into the darkness, only guided by their helmet lamps. Trend was the first one to carry Ahsoka who occasionally made little squeaking noises like a wounded mouse and kept on shivering on the medic's back.

They made it to the rendez-vous point an hour or so before dawn and Comet ended up carrying her last. They were about to rest while waiting for the General but someone very familiar was already there.


	7. VII

**Sorry guys, I wanted to upload the next scene earlier but I actually got a problem with my computer yesterday and it literally took me hours to fix it. But it's fine now, so here comes the new one! Hope you're doing fine and that you'll enjoy it as much as you did the last ones!**

 **TS**

* * *

"Boss? We've got incoming guests."

The pirate looked up at his subordinate with a slightly annoyed expression on his dark brown and somewhat wrinkled face. With his boots on the desk and his hands behind his head, he looked like the stereotype of the bored scum leader. His red coat with intrigued embroidery still remained on his back, he actually rarely took it off even after all these years when it had become dusty. Just as all the golden rings he was wearing on his fingers, it was part of his style and character. After all, the great Hondo Onaka wasn't just any low pirate scum.

"So what? You need me to show you how to deal with them? Just blast them into space and be over with it," Hondo said while waving his subordinate with the back of his hand, his accent staining ever word he spoke. "We've got enough trouble with the Separatists as it is. Just destroy their droids if they get on our territory, that's all. I don't won't trouble with Dooku again, tchhh why does he hold a grudge like nobody's business, but I can't let his minions hinder my own business."

"Well, these aren't droids. A scout reported he saw four clones coming out of the canyons, not very far from our ancient landing base."

"So? I don't have any business currently with the Republic and I don't want to be caught in their battle with Dooku. Even though we'll end up there somehow, unfortunately." He sighed and took his boots off his desk.

He looked through the wide window on his right. The last time he meddled with the Republic, it was actually with the Jedi, with a certain ship full of younglings and crystals. But in the end and for once, Hondo had done what was right and had helped them out even though he had attacked them first. After all, a common enemy had brought them together. But that was so many rotations ago the pirate didn't bother count how many. He was about to sent his subordinate away, when the latter said something very interesting.

"One of the clones was carrying a fifth person. A Togruta Jedi that you know quite well."

A smile spread on Hondo's face and he pushed on the arms of his comfortable chair to help himself up. He grabbed his spear and tossed it to his subordinate that was still waiting by the door.

"You are right, and I will deal with these uninvited guests myself. Half of the men come with me, the rest keep an eye on things here and alert me if any droid dares to show its face. You have permission to shoot any tin can head you see."

And with that, he walked out of his office, his men following, took a large speeder and went to meet the clones. Rex was surprised to see him. Not that he didn't know that the pirates's base was on Florrum, but he didn't expect it to be so close and the pirates to bother come to them. But there he was, Hondo Onaka, with his arms crossed behind his back and a sly smile on his face. His speeder, which was different from the others and much bigger, stopped a few feet from Sinker and the pirate jumped off, ignoring the blaster Sinker was aiming at him. His pirates were also aiming at the clones but Hondo ordered them to lower their weapons with one simple bark.

Hondo then proceeded to round up the survivors, walking around them and simply looking at them, as if to determine what kind of profit he would gain from them. He quickly walked past Sinker and Rex, simply letting out some "Tshhh" and "Pfff" from time to time as if not being happy to see the state they were in and made his way past Trend to see Comet and Ahsoka.

They were both closing the rear and the Commander was unconscious. She was still shivering and sweat shone on her face and bandages. One simple look at her stomach and Hondo knew she was in deep trouble. All the troopers seemed exhausted, hungry and thirsty and looked as if they just clawed their way through the canyons but Ahsoka was in the worst situation. She was on the verge of death and everyone somehow could feel it. Rex thought it was for the best that Ahsoka wasn't conscious at that time, because she would have tried to do something if she knew Hondo was there. The pirate came closer to her than to any other clone and Trend immediately stepped in front of him which only made the pirate smirk. His eyes were telling that he was already planning some scheme but they also showed anxiety and maybe even worry at the sight of the Padawan. But of course, he didn't let it show.

"Looks like my Jedi is back!" He said after stepping back to his speeder, opening his arms wide in a theatrical movement and almost yelling. It only made his men laugh and smirk. He then waved at his men and they jumped off their speeders to make the clones climb up, threatening them if they didn't want to.

"Where are you taking us?" Rex asked after he refused to be pushed onto the speeder just because a blaster was pointed at his back.

"My base." Hondo replied, matter-of-factly, his back to the captain.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Well, I know some people who would pay handsomely for a Jedi, a female at that, and who don't care whether she's dead or alive… But I find my mood so changeable these days and I get a feeling you didn't just come here to say hi. If my dear old friends Skywalker and Kenobi are also around, then we should discuss the terms of your… release."

He grinned as he said the last part and all the clones climbed on board the speeders when Rex nodded to them. Comet lowered Ahsoka on Hondo's speeder that allowed a dozen men to stand on it and the pirate crouched next to her trembling silhouette.

"My, my, she doesn't look good, does she?"

If Comet's gaze could kill, Hondo would already be buried. Luckily, the trooper had his helmet on. Trend knelt next to them and checked the Commander's pulse.

" We've been attacked by canyon coyotes and since then, she's been fading fast. If you have any medical supplies we could use…" Trend started but Hondo didn't let him finish.

"It's true that they are a bunch of dangerous beasts. Don't worry, it'll cost you extra, but I don't like seeing my Jedi like that." He said that last part very quietly and softly, almost like a whisper, as if he was afraid his men might hear him.

But once both clones looked at each other, not quite believing what they had heard, Hondo stood up and took back his role of pirate leader, yelling things and making very theatrical movements to get as much attention as possible. And it's in this company that they arrived at his base.


	8. VIII

Anakin and Obi-Wan attacked the compound in the middle of the night and quickly took over it, destroying all the droids and securing the perimeter. It wasn't that hard actually and the Jedi expected more resistance, even from clankers. But then they learned that a whole battalion of droids had been dispatched near the canyons before sunset.

"They could be near Ahsoka's position…" said Obi-Wan, his chin in his hand like every time he was thinking deeply.

But Anakin wasn't listening to him and was already on board one of the shuttles with Wolfe and other troopers.

"I'll find her Obi-Wan and if the droids come to us, we'll deal with them."

"Good luck," said the older man as he watched his friend, brother and former apprentice disappear into the night sky that already started to clear out of stars to let in the day. He found it weird that the compound wasn't really protected. It was true that Grievous had left the planet with most of the droids because he needed them in another system and since he had chased Hondo and his pirates away and the Jedi were busy elsewhere, he probably hadn't been afraid Florrum would be recaptured. Obi-Wan knew that Hondo had tried to retake his base even after his fleet was destroyed and most of his men killed, but he had no idea if the pirate actually succeeded.

Anakin on the other hand was worried for Ahsoka. The more time passed and the closer he got to her position – or at least what he assumed was her position – he felt her fade away, like her condition got worst by the second. But when he had talked to Rex, she didn't seem on the verge of death. Now, he wasn't sure because his emotions were clouding his judgment and he simply felt the urge and need to find her as soon as possible.

He tried calling her on her comlink to tell her or one of the troopers that they were coming and would soon be there.

"Ahsoka, come in. It's Anakin, we're coming to get you. Are you at the rendez-vous point?"

First he heard nothing except silence. He was sure someone had picked up because he heard the distinct signal that said so and not the frustrating static of jammed communications. But it wasn't Ahsoka's light and joyful voice that greeted him at the other end; it was rather a dusty and deep voice belonging to a certain pirate captain Anakin knew only too well.

"This is Ahsoka's comlink, I am not available at the moment but please leave me a message and I will answer as soon as possible. Bip."

Anakin couldn't believe it. Hondo even made the _bip_ sound.

"Hondo…" The Jedi's voice was filled with anger. "Where is Ahsoka? Why did you answer _her_ comlink?"

It was full of some many threats that anyone would have turned pale at the sound. But Hondo simply waved it away with the back of his hand and leaned on the table in the great hall, a hall when once he had had fabulous banquets and parties with his men but that now was empty except for a few clones and a dozen pirates. Oh, and the wounded Padawan that had been laid on the central table, table on which Hondo was actually leaning.

"Tssss I've always wanted to do that anyway. So Skywalker, I just knew you'd be around! Is Kenobi there too?"

"He's busy."

"At the compound, yes, yes, yes. Let me guess? You want your apprentice back, am I right?"

"I swear to the Force, if you do something to her…"

"Tshhhh why do you always judge me? Have I not proven last time that I can be a little selfless from time to time?"

"Hondo…" Anakin's voice was threatening again.

"You're probably right, it's rare. But I've got a deal to make to you. From what I heard, you got a hold of the compound a few clicks away from my base. If you destroy it, I can promise your apprentice and your men won't be harmed. I hate those droids, you know that?"

He started walking around the room, making theatrical gestures Anakin couldn't see and putting emphasis on certain words.

"Grievous has left Florrum with most of his droids but still some are left and I'd appreciate if you could get rid of them for me. I already lost my pirate fleet and I recently managed to recruit only a few men, it will take me some time to regain complete control of the planet. But we both know this will happen eventually, right?"

"And in exchange you'll let Ahsoka and the clones go?"

"Of course! I'd hate to see my Jedi get even worse than she is now…"

Hondo shot a quick glance at Ahsoka's lying form that was still shivering under the blanket the pirates had gotten her. Trend had received from the pirates some bacta shots that he had already given the Commander but other than keeping an eye on her, keeping her hydrated and changing her bandages, he could do nothing else.

"Besides, I'd appreciate if you could draw them away from my base, it took me countless rotations to get it fixed and the roof is still leaking."

"Don't push your luck…"

"Your Padawan's here with me now, you know that don't you? I suggest you hurry, she won't hold for long."

"If anything happens to her Hondo…"

"Yes, I know, I would wish to be born a Protocol droid, I know. Sometimes I do anyway." He sighed and after telling Anakin that, no, Ahsoka couldn't talk to him because she was unconscious, he passed the comlink to Rex who figured out all the details with the general.

In the meantime, Hondo picked up his sword that he hung at his belt and came back to Ahsoka. She groaned a little when he wiped the sweat from her forehead and her eyes weakly fluttered open. She seemed unable to focus for a while, but when her gaze finally fell on the pirate's face, she put her hand to her hip and grabbed her light saber. Unfortunately, that violent movement only caused her to wince and drop the weapon from under the blanket and it rolled on the table before Hondo stopped its course.

"Don't move, child. You're in no condition to attempt anything. And here I thought you didn't want to hurt me!"

Ahsoka could have shot him an angry look, but instead her exhaustion took over and her head rolled to the side before she fainted again. Hondo put back her light saber where it was and gently straightened her head so that it would face the ceiling like it was before. Then he looked under her blanket to see the state of the bandages covering her stomach. They were starting to get red but it was rather a pink smudge so far. Besides, her bandages had been changed twice since the pirates found the troopers. The fact that she lost more blood than she was able to produce made Hondo worry, she wasn't able to heal and that wasn't good. But then again, without the proper equipment and medicine, Ahsoka was doomed. Hondo, even though he wasn't exactly the ally of the Jedi, had come to like the little Togruta. Even if he attacked her ship and tried to sell her. He admired her courage and determination to fight for a bigger cause. He was certain that, if she was lucky enough to survive this war and her current predicament, that she'd become someone grand. He admired her for doing the right thing when he was a coward and never was selfless enough. He admired her for being a good person and because of that, even though she was often against him rather than with him, he didn't wish to see her die. But if that was bound to happen, he'd like her to be with her loved ones during her last moments rather that a pirate who caused her only trouble.


	9. IX

**Yo! How are you doing guys? Good I hope. For this scene, I was just planning on trying to play on Ahsoka's senses but it actually got way out of hands on its own, but I don't think it's that bad. You tell me. I also actually realized it's going to end soon, like the next chapter will be the last one. But don't worry, if I have some ideas for Clone Wars, I'll write more and I'll definitely write on Rebels, I got some great ideas for you.**

 **TS**

* * *

Ahsoka could fell she was in a lying position. She couldn't exactly open her eyes or move anything for that matter, her mind still too foggy and not quite out of unconsciousness yet. She kept on hearing a slight buzzing in her head as if a wasp had found a way inside it and was stinging her skull from the inside. Her eyelids felt as heavy as if rocks were resting on them and her mouth was dryer than any desert she knew. She actually wouldn't even be surprised to find sand in it.

After a few moments, she seemed to regain a bit of her spirit and her eyelids trembled when she tried to open them but that was it. Instead she focused on her other senses than movement. She wrinkled her nose at the different fragrances in the air. The immediate smell that harassed her was something that smelled at the same time like medicine and sweat and it seemed to be all around her, above her head, under it but also slightly on her left. It also smelled of old. She had no idea how in the universe she was able to feel things so clearly but couldn't snap entirely out of unconsciousness. Then she felt the strong copper smell of blood. Again, it seemed to be all around her but particularly lingered below her chin, like way down, probably somewhere near her middle. Once she had indentified those strong smells, she realized some others were hidden because they were less powerful and overwhelming. She could smell a bit of booze and food, some smoke occasionally and some more disgusting things that almost made her throw up like piss or strong salty male sweat. It immediately reminded her of pirates and though she struggled to figure out why she associated that repulsive odor with pirates, she couldn't find an answer. A last scent was lingering in the air and it was the general air of Florrum filled with dust and other volatile particles found on a desert planet.

As for taste, it was quite difficult to tell. The taste of the warm and disgusting water from the troopers bottle still lingered on her tongue but other than that and the fact that her mouth felt very dry, she wasn't able to tell anything else. So she guessed they didn't try to force feed her or that she didn't throw up.

Hearing came back later. She didn't exactly have ears like humans and her morphology was way too complicated for her to try to figure out how she was able to hear. She simply focused on the sound that echoed all around her, allowing her to believe she was in some sort of cave or big room that didn't have columns or stuff like that. Maybe the troopers had taken her to a shelter somewhere near their rendez-vous point? If animals lived there before, that would explain most of the smell but not the booze. She could hear people talking in the distance but was unable to make out the words or even the language; she just heard a flow of more or less human voices, some with deep military training which made her smile and others with strong accents which made her frown. She could also hear a loud and continuous thunder but it seemed far away. She would guess it sounded like a full battalion of droids attacking with tanks and all but there was no way those things could all fit into the canyons. And there also was the buzzing but the more she thought about her surroundings the more it subsided.

Thanks to her montrals, she was also able to perceive all vibrations around her and truthfully, she didn't get much. There seemed to be no organic and living being anywhere near, at least not in the few feet around her. She could feel someone in the back of the circle she was able to produce in her mind where she caught the vibrations but she wasn't actually sure someone was really there because that person almost didn't move at all as if they were sleeping.

It's only after those long minutes of straining her brain to analyze and mentally observe the environment that she managed to move. As if her body was waiting for her to figure everything out before allowing this next crucial step. She could feel she was lying on something hard but it wasn't cold like stone, it wasn't warm either. If she tried to move her legs or trunk, chest included, a sharp wave of pain shot from her stomach and made her head swam with suffering. She only tried it once. The next thing she did was to move her fingers. Her arms seemed to be the only parts of her body uninjured.

She tried to open her eyes again but a sharp pain shot from her temple, then from the back of her head and the fog came back, clouding her mind while fire was spreading through her veins and bones. She had the feeling that everything was broken, not just her ribs like Trend had told her but her entire body. It simply refused to obey her without making her pay for her cockiness with sharp pains that were very specific but also general and so overwhelming she felt herself slip slowly back into unconsciousness.

But this time, it was as if she knew it was her last chance. It was almost as if she saw a huge sign that flickered in red and told her it was now or never. That if she'd allow herself to continue slipping, she'd end up falling forever and the crash would break her mind too this time, uniting her fully with the Force. Speaking about the Force, she was starting to feel it more strongly as if it was gathering around her, as if it had decided for her that it was time to go. She didn't want to go, she had her whole life to live but at the same time, the more the Force crept around her the more peaceful and at ease she felt. Her lungs suddenly didn't burn anymore, her bones seemed to be fixed and the fog in her brain wasn't creepy or scary at all, it was more like a welcoming mist of light and softness. She could feel herself relax too much, her breathing starting to get slower. She vaguely felt someone touch her arms and legs, even her montrals which she usually didn't like because they were very sensible. But at that point, she just didn't care. She wasn't feeling any pain, she was at peace and the Force was welcoming her with open immaterial arms.

That's when she heard her voice being yelled in the distance. By none other than her own Master. With this one yell he had chased half the soft mist away and Ahsoka could almost imagine the Force freezing in its tracks and looking back as if to make sure Anakin was actually coming. Then someone grabbed her left hand a little too roughly, shaking her whole shoulder not on purpose which made her scream mentally as her ribs moved with excruciating pain. The Force looked back at her, or at least the immaterial entity she was picturing in her mind. It seemed to hesitate between going on as if nothing happened or backing away now that Anakin was here. Because Ahsoka was just sure it was her Master, she'd recognize his voice, Force signature and the vibrations from his movements anywhere. He kept on talking to her, gently stroking her forehead where the bandages were not but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Though it was soothing her, even calming her down and reassuring her more than the previous soft mist. The Force took its decision and smiled at her before shaking its immaterial head and disappearing, the soft mist with it. The more it withdrew, the more pain came back and Ahsoka shot her eyes open.

She tried to scream in agony but her cry died in her dry throat. Her feverish eyes looked everywhere at the same time, not being able to focus on one of the many faces surrounding her. They were too close and she panicked, her breathing speeding up alarmingly.

"Get back! Give her some space!" Anakin yelled and all the troopers and even Hondo took a few steps back.

Ahsoka's gaze trembled and she shivered under the blanket even when Anakin's gloved hand grabbed hers and traced gentle circles on it to calm her down. He kept telling her gently and warmly to look at him until she managed to focus on his deep blue eyes and the scar near one of them.

"It's alright Ahsoka, I'm here. We're all here."

He seemed to indicate other people but the Padawan couldn't focus on everything and her mind simply didn't acknowledge that. Instead, she tried to keep looking at her Master's familiar face.

"You scared the krif out of me, Snips. I felt you were gone there for a while. I thought I lost you."

He didn't tell her that her Force signature had been eally close to disappearing, like snow in April. He didn't want her to worry and he could see that she wasn't paying attention to everything he said or everything that happened around them. Like she wasn't registering the battle that was raging outside although the walls of the room trembled from blast explosions. He quickly assessed her condition by himself, he didn't have time to get Trend to hear his full medical summary. All the clones were protecting the entrance to the base with the pirates until reinforcements arrived. Plo Koon and Luminara's Padawan, who was a very good healer, were about to land and take care of the remaining droids. Anakin's crew that had left the compound dealt with the first wave before it hit the base, but the droids were too many for his crew alone.

He looked down at Ashoka and gently caressed her cheek. He was smiling on the outside to ease her but on the inside he was screaming of despair. Ahsoka was covered in bandages and her fever was only rising, she was trembling and even convulsing at times, she constantly frowned and winced although she probably didn't realize that. He could fell just from the touch of her hand in how much pain she was and how deep and bad her body had been damaged. Also the way she looked at him with her tired and unfocused eyes, he was starting to fear that her mind would be affected too. A body could heal easily but the mind was another story and he didn't want his Padawan to suffer that much. If he could do anything, he'd prevent her from suffering at all. He actually still hadn't forgiven himself for letting that happen to her when she didn't deserve such a predicament. But the only thing preventing him from slamming his fist in the wall in frustration was Ashoka's fragile silhouette and weak presence that needed him. Now that he had found her again he wasn't going to let her go.

"General!" Wolfe yelled from the entrance and stopped shooting. "General Plo Koon and Commander Offee are here!"

Soon afterwards, the droids were completely destroyed and Plo Koon was finishing them when Anakin came out of Hondo's base, Ahsoka's limp but still conscious figure in his arms. He was trying to carry her without further hurting her but he had to hurry: at this point, her survival depended on his ability to bring her to the medics as quickly as possible. He let Master Plo deal with Hondo and the pirate didn't try to stop Skywalker to say goodbye, he simply smiled as he watched them both get in a shuttle. As soon as they were on board, Anakin lowered Ahsoka on the floor of the shuttle, only Ahsoka's remaining team came with them, all also in need of medical attention but nothing life threatening or at least not yet. Barriss was with them too and started immediately working on Ahsoka until they got to the cruiser. The whole way Anakin held his Padawan's hand and squeezed it from time to time to know if she was still conscious because she had closed her eyes out of exhaustion. Every time he gently squeezed she squeezed back until they were docking to the cruiser. That's when she fainted again but thanks to Barriss's healing skills neither the fog nor the mist came to haunt her.


	10. X

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas! Here's a little present for ya! So, this got way longer than I planned but that's fine. So that was the last part of Golden Sunset on Florrum, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and I'll see you soon for another story!**

 **TS**

* * *

The first memory Ahsoka had after the rescue was the bacta tank and the impression that her healing process would never end. She wasn't conscious most of the time but when she was, she couldn't help but panic a little before she realized she was safe. The last couple of days had been really rough on her and left some scars, scars that Anakin could see as if they were physical.

The first time she panicked was a few hours after the shuttle had docked to the cruiser. Once Barriss was done with the first-aid healing, Anakin had lifted Ahsoka again in his arms and taken straight to the medbay, the clones on his tail but the good soldiers weren't hasty and took their time getting there. The medics had quickly reached a diagnosis and operated on Ahsoka's stomach wound before putting her in a bacta tank in bright white and sterile underwear. She had woken up a few hours later, right at the time when Anakin was finished checking on the clones from her team and receiving Masters Plo and Kenobi's transmission that they were done clearing Florrum of droids. They weren't supposed to come to the cruiser for another rotation though.

Anakin had decided to stay a little while with his Padawan, feeling responsible and wanting to make sure she was alright even though he perfectly knew she was as safe as she could be in the bacta tank. An oxygen mask was pressed against her mouth and she floated peacefully in the thick liquid, her face relaxed for once. All her bandages had been removed and Anakin stood up from where he was sitting, his head resting in his hands. It was only at that moment that he could see all the extents of her injuries and he bit his lips, eyes filling with tears. Her forehead possessed a nasty bloody bruise on the right side, her left lekku was purple from the middle down and the Jedi could only guess how much that hurt.

He smiled a little when he remembered how Ahsoka had once tried to explain to him how much the montrals and lekkus were sensitive and sensible and he didn't believe her at first. He always considered her, maybe not as his equal although she was getting closer to that position every day, but as another human being, he wasn't into all the species and races differences. On Tattoine, he had grown up around every kind of people, Rhodians, Hutts and others and so he never discriminated his Padawan because she was a Togruta. He also never thought she wasn't capable of doing something because she was a girl and not a boy and so he never realized that her morphology was actually different. Sure, he could _see_ it but he never _understood_ it. Until during one flying experience they had crashed a ship and he landed with all his weight on her back lekku. He didn't do that on purpose, it was gravity's fault but he realized how sensible that spot was when she burst into tears and almost fainted out of pain. She was so weak and in agony she couldn't move for a whole hour.

Remembering that, he gritted his teeth as he looked at the dark purple that replaced her usual white lekku and blue stripes. He had also realized, during the courses of years that her facial markings and lekku stripes somewhat changed a little bit. It wasn't of course as obvious as the length of her lekkus and height of her montrals that had greatly riser in two, nearly three years. It was actually Obi-Wan who made him realize that. He had been gone for a while and the three of them seemed to always be on missions when the others were at the temple so they never actually saw each other for months. When they did, Obi-Wan couldn't hide his surprise at how much she had changed and grown. Her outfit wasn't the only clue. Her blue stripes were actually starting to get a little irregular and darker and her face markings seemed to want to follow her face and elongated slightly although you needed two pictures of Ahsoka to see the real difference. Padme for instance could instantly see these kinds of things and she already embarrassed Anakin in front of his Padawan, giving him the impression he wasn't paying attention to his apprentice's evolution which wasn't true. It was just that seeing Ahsoka every day for most of the day made it difficult to see any changes in appearance.

But he could see it now. He could also see what the training had done to her body. Nothing negative really, he could for example see clearly her muscles, ones that she didn't have at the beginning of her apprenticeship; her silhouette was slender but not too thin, perfectly in shape actually. She had grown a couple inches taller and he blushed when her female forms caught his attention with this close-to-skin underwear. That was another thing Padme had complained about, that he made Ahsoka train so much that her female body couldn't develop properly but that was one of the rare subjects Ahsoka didn't want to talk about with Padme when her Master was around. When they were all alone though, he had no idea what they talked about and didn't really want to know.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and his gaze fell on her stomach and lower part of her chest. Purple and blue bruises covered the places where her ribs were, sometimes it was more present, sometimes less but he could still see clearly where and what rib had been broken or sprained. Partly because he had broken so many of his own bones that he knew what the consequences of such wounds looked like. He then had to admit that the medics did a great job with her stomach injury. The infection had been kept under control, her fever was gone and the only thing that would soon remain would be a scar, nasty for the first weeks but then just a reminder. The medics were good but they weren't _that_ good. As for the scratches on her arms and legs, they were long gone. No more than after ten minutes in the bacta tank they were history.

It was at that moment that she had winced and moved her head. He knew how weird it felt to wake up in a bacta tank, since it happened to him once. Every time he landed in that thing he wished he slept through it all and wasn't afraid to ask the medics to give him a shot to make him sleep long enough to be in and out without him even noticing. She didn't get it at first and slightly moved her legs and arms, slowly regaining control over her limbs until her eyes shot open and she looked around, panicked. Her cries were strangled by the mask allowing her to breathe and her hands pressed against the thick glass of the tank as if she was trying to break free. He knew how much she hated being trapped and her fear reached him like a freezing wave. He reached for her and pressed both his palms on the glass, at the same place where her hands were. That caught her attention and she stopped thrashing around.

"Hey, Snips, it's okay. You're safe now."

Since he wasn't sure she could hear him, he mouthed the words with exaggeration and she slightly nodded before drifting into unconsciousness again. That had happened more than twenty hours ago. Since that time, she had woken up a couple of times but never panicked like the first time. Plo and Obi-Wan had come back and Barriss returned to her Master with Anakin's gratitude. Anakin had even been forced by his former Master to take some sleep and eat something which he reluctantly agreed to once Rex told him he'd watch the Commander during the General's rest. Rex was the other person that stayed almost constantly in the room where was Ahsoka's bacta tank but the medics accepted his presence much more than Anakin's for the clone didn't make much noise and stayed put whereas Anakin kept on walking in circles and muttering how he could have saved her.

But when he had woken up, a hologram was waiting for him: the medics were about to get Ahsoka out of the tank. Anakin hadn't been happier in weeks, that was a great thing to wake up to. Rex said he'd greet the Commander later, he wanted to leave Anakin with his Padawan first, but he said he'd make sure to bring Sinker, Trend and Comet with him. Anakin reached Ahsoka's room as she was waking up. She had been in the tank for more than twenty-four hours and most of her injuries were healed, those that weren't, the bacta wouldn't change anything about them, they had to heal on their own with time only.

She was lying on her back on a bed; she had been changed into a white tunic that covered her body from her shoulders to her knees. The bruise on her forehead had vanished but the medics warned Anakin about the consequences and side effects of a potential concussion so the Jedi knew she should take it easy. He already knew that she'd get quickly bored, that's why he was planning on bringing her on a small trip to Naboo where Padme had agreed to meet them and couldn't wait to see them both, especially Ahsoka. The senator had really been worried when the news of Ahsoka's predicament reached her and had taken all necessary precautions for a safe trip and one week vacation on Naboo for the two of them. Of course, with the approval of the Counsel.

He could feel her slowly waking up, as if her presence was becoming fully bright in his mind. He couldn't really explain how the Force worked, how he could feel her every time even when she was sleeping, but he just knew she was about to wake up. So he sat on a chair next to her and waited, looking at her. He didn't see her stomach wound once she was out of the bacta tank but the medics told him that the only thing left was a scar. It was still fresh and rather deep but it wasn't bleeding and had been completely cleansed. From what he heard, it was still a little red and would be an irritable place for the weeks to come, but a simple cream should do the trick. Her four ribs started mending and only provoked one fourth of the pain they did when broken. She still had to wear a special bandage to keep her ribcage from moving too much, especially since she sprained two more ribs when that wild coyote pinned her to the ground. Also the broken fragments of one rib slightly grazed her left lung but it was not something the bacta couldn't fix and her lungs were perfectly fine.

The only thing that gave a clue about what she had been through was her left lekku. It wasn't dark purple anymore but more mauve, it was starting to fade away but it was still present and would take time to disappear completely. Her skin had regained its usually bright orange color and her white face markings could easily be seen, they weren't covered in dust anymore like when he had found her. She wasn't shaking anymore or breathing heavily and her heartbeat was steady to Anakin's relief.

Her eyes fluttered open and this time they focused immediately. The artificial light blinded her at first and she covered her vision with her left hand but after a few seconds she looked again and turned to her Master.

"Don't tell me you've been watching me since we left Florrum, Skyguy."

He smiled softly, his hands joined together, elbows resting on his knees.

"No Snips, Obi-Wan kicked me out and forced me to sleep. Rex watched you for me though."

"How is he? And Sinker? Comet? Trend?"

"They're fine and ready to go back to service."

She sighed in relief. After a while of silence when they both just enjoyed each other's presence and were relieved to be alive, she sat up. He raised his hands in protest but she ignored him and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. Her head didn't spin this time and she felt no nausea creeping in. Except for the pain in her left lekku, her mending ribs and the scar that only made her want to scratch it, she was feeling perfectly fine. She raised her eyebrows and shot him a warning look, her hands already at her sides, ready to push her off the bed.

"Don't you even try to stop me! I've been unconscious for too long, I need to get moving."

He laughed a little then brought a wheeling chair from behind the door.

"Luckily, I had it all planned. I know the wheel chair is not your favorite kind of transport but you can't move too much and it's the best we can do to get you back to a shuttle and then to the temple. Once there, I'll help you pack and you and I are going on a vacation."

He brought the wheel chair next to the bed and she dismissed it at first but after trying to get up and wincing, she hopped in.

"And where are we going to spend this vacation?"

"At one of the most beautiful place in the world, Snips."


End file.
